


A Merry Little Christmas

by owltype



Series: That Christmas Feeling [5]
Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltype/pseuds/owltype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong and Yoochun have a little fun after the final concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Merry Little Christmas

Yoochun shrugs out of his costume but leaves the nose on.

Jaejoong boops him. “Rudolph,” he says with a smile. “Are you going to guide my sleigh tonight?”

Yoochun wraps his arms around Jaejoong’s waist and holds him tightly. “I’ll make you shout out with glee,” he says, his voice a rough whisper that sends shivers down Jaejoong’s spine.

“Gross,” Junsu complains. “Get a room.”

Yoochun’s smile turns wolfish. “Actually…”

\-----

Jaejoong says, “This is a pretty great room.”

Yoochun moves in behind him and slides his hands across Jaejoong’s hip bones. “I’m glad you like it,” he says against Jaejoong’s skin.

Really, Yoochun had outdone himself. There’s a brightly lit Christmas tree in the corner and underneath its boughs lay dozens of brightly wrapped parcels. A fire roars in the fireplace; and just beyond the windowpanes, snow falls gently, as if Yoochun had planned it to be just so. The whole thing is so Christmas-y, Jaejoong wonders briefly if he’d been transported into a Christmas card.

Yoochun turns Jaejoong in his arms and captures his lips in a sweet kiss, walks him backward toward the fireplace and bears him down gently to the plush carpet.

“How cliché,” Jaejoong gasps into the quiet as Yoochun begins to remove his shirt, going torturously slow as he unthreads it button by button. As each slice of skin is revealed, Yoochun bends to kiss it reverently.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t love it,” Yoochun says. “I saw your bucket list.”

Jaejoong arches against the fingers now working at his waistline. “You’ve been reading my diary,” he says accusingly.

“Guilty,” Yoochun says darkly. “Now be quiet,” he commands and Jaejoong’s brain short circuits. “The only sound I want to hear out of you is my name as I make you come.”

\-----

Junsu eyes a suspicious stain on the carpet.

Jaejoong tries to hide it with a pillow.

Yoochun smirks, feeling very self-satisfied.

“Nobody tell me,” Junsu sighs. He turns to the Christmas tree. “Now where are my presents?”


End file.
